


Nexus

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is being in control really that important?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nexus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wadjet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wadjet).



> Thanks to: Nicci, for cheering me on as always when the pr0n muse takes over and for supplying me with the prompt of 'monopoly'.
> 
> Spoilers: None apart from the fact Jack does come back. It doesn't lean against anything said or written about series 2.

  
_Cover done by the lovely mz Nicci [[www](http://nexus-99.net)]_

"That wasn't particularly nice," Ianto said mildly as he watched Jack from across the table.

"What?" Jack grinned without any sign of guilt.

"Well, first you try to cheat your way through the game and then you start bargaining outside the rules," Ianto said with a shake of the head.

"I thought the idea was to buy stuff."

"Sir, we were playing Monopoly, a game where cheating isn't an option." Ianto shook his head and made to put away the pieces of the board game, but he was stopped as Jack's hand landed on top of his.

"Hang on, don't put it away just yet," Jack said, his voice low and his hand very warm on top of Ianto's.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. The others had left and two weren't enough to play the game. "I'm sorry, Sir, but the game is over, the others have left and you still lost."

Jack pouted and sniffed. "Come on, Ianto; give me a chance to win it back."

"You're out of money and all the estates I have are not for sale," Ianto tried to reason.

Jack let go of his hand and sat back, smirking.

Ianto immediately worried. That look on Jack's face never boded well. Unfortunately Ianto had never been very good at saying no to whatever Jack wanted. Not until Jack had gone missing with the Doctor had Ianto promised himself he wouldn't go back to his old bad habits when... or if Jack returned. He had of course thought of little reasons that would negate that promise. Why yes, there were days where he annoyed himself.

"What would I have to pay to get your estates?" Jack asked.

The tone with which Jack said the word 'estates' wasn't lost on Ianto. "My... estates aren't for sale, and no money, monopoly or real, will change my mind."

Jack slowly stood, took a calm stance that Ianto knew was the 'I'm not a threat' one he always used with people when he wanted to put them at ease. This time, however, it was combined with a look Ianto wasn't sure he'd ever seen before.

"Sir?" Ianto forced himself to be completely calm.

"What could get me back in your good graces, Mr. Jones?" Jack asked, undoing the buttons of his shirt before pulling the braces down over his shoulders. "Would you like me to show you my humility, to submit to you?"

Ianto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I have no idea what you are trying to get at, Sir," he replied. "I thought we were talking about the board game."

"Forget the board game," Jack said in a low voice. "You've been avoiding me since I came back."

"I've fulfilled my job here," Ianto defended himself. "And until you fire me, I'll keep doing just that, my _job_."

"No doubt about _that_," Jack said. "You've been the perfect employee, but I would've liked..."

"I know what you'd have liked, _Sir_," Ianto said as coolly as he could.

"So help me, give me a hint as to how I can get it," Jack said, his voice softer than Ianto was used to hearing.

"And if there's no way to do so?" Ianto asked. Gone was the mirth and fun of the impromptu team game night. This was what he had been waiting for and he was still unsure what his own final choice would be.

"That's not an op..." Jack trailed off then shook his head. "No, if that's what you want, then that's the way it'll be."

Ianto stared at him for while, silently. Now, what Jack had begun saying was the sort of answer he had expected, but... Truth be told, Ianto had promised himself that if Jack showed any signs of leaving the choice to Ianto, he would maybe... _maybe_ reconsider his standing point.

"Strip." The command escaped Ianto before he could stop himself. The look of shock on Jack's face, however, was so very worth it.

Jack stared at him, mouth half open. "Sorry?" he said, obviously caught off guard.

"Strip off your clothes and shut up," Ianto told him.

"Is this a stop watch moment?" Jack asked with a widening grin.

"No." Ianto shook his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to look as if he really was in control. "This is about how far you're willing to let me go, how much control you're willing to relinquish."

Jack stood perfectly still for a moment, then nodded. "I..." he cleared his throat, "...where are you taking this?"

"I might share that with you, eventually," Ianto said quietly.

"Eventually?" Jack asked.

"After I've put the board game away, after I've made you beg me to fuck you through the table." That was it, it was out and Ianto knew there was no way back. He had to wonder if there ever had been. "One wrong step, Jack. Any moment you try to take over, you forfeit."

"Forfeit?" Jack asked. "I mean, what do I lose if I topple you and have my wicked way with you instead?"

"The chance of having me, willingly and with full consent and for more than just one night," Ianto said, swallowing hard. "I know you aren't monogamous by nature, Jack, but I am. I can turn a blind eye to you wanting others, even if I won't like it. What I can't do, is let you just up and leave without a word again. There has to be some limit to how much I'll let you hurt me."

"You have to draw the line somewhere," Jack agreed. He still hadn't moved from the spot, but his face was unreadable.

"That's the offer," Ianto said as he turned to put away the last pieces of the board game. "Take it or leave it."

There was a rustle of clothes and Ianto was afraid to look up. Unfortunately packing up the game took very little time and he knew he couldn't keep his gaze averted. He'd been the one to start this insanity.

Ianto finally felt calm enough to look up, and he made sure to lock his gaze with Jack's. It wasn't easy. Maybe looking at Jack's body would have been easier. There was nothing in Jack's eyes that told Ianto of any kind of nervousness, but then again, Jack was just as much at ease in nothing at all as he was in his layers of clothes.

Ianto pursed his lips and let his gaze slide down Jack's body, forcing himself to go slowly. The body was perhaps a little slimmer than before Jack had left, but there was nothing else to tell Ianto what had happened. No scars, no marks. Not that it said anything when it came to Jack.

And truth be told, Jack was never hard on the eyes. He was as attractive as always and Ianto was glad his trousers were cut wide enough in the crotch to avoid him being too uncomfortable. Ah yes, his body definitely remembered a naked Jack just fine.

Jack was uncharacteristically still. Normally he'd have thrown his arms wide and maybe even taken a turn around himself once or twice. Just to show off for his audience. Yet he didn't and Ianto had to wonder why.

Ianto drew a hand out of his pocket and crooked a finger at Jack. "Come over here," he said.

Jack stepped forward, around the table until he was standing right in front of Ianto. There was no doubt as to how arousing Jack found the situation, even if his face was expressionless, his body gave him away, just as Ianto knew his own did.

"Undress me," Ianto ordered. He pondered adding 'slowly' but it seemed Jack got the idea even without the prompt. Slowly, Jack undid Ianto's tie, pulling it out from under the collar of the shirt by tugging at one end. Ianto almost shivered at the feel and the sound of it sliding around his neck.

Keeping his arms hanging loosely at his sides, Ianto held perfectly still as Jack slid his jacket down and off his shoulders. It could have been a mocking move as Jack folded it gently over the back of one of the chairs, but there surprisingly, he slid a hand almost lovingly over the garment before returning his attention to Ianto, undoing his waistcoat.

Jack's warm hands slid around Ianto's waist, and he could feel the contact through the thin shirt. Then the buttons of said shirt were undone as well as the sleeves. Ianto could feel the cool air of the hub sliding over his bare skin and shivered a little.

Jack still kept quiet; his focus solely on the task Ianto had given him. The waistcoat came off and joined the jacket, shortly followed by the shirt.

For a moment Jack rested his hands on Ianto's waist, thumbs against the bare skin of his stomach. Ianto kept his breathing calm, even if it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Ianto bit his lower lip as Jack slid his hands down and undid the trousers, all the while not breaking eye contact. There was no smirk in the blue eyes, but there was heat. So much heat that Ianto wondered if he'd be burned before he would have time to regret his move.

Sliding down in front of Ianto, Jack followed the trousers' descent and patiently waited for Ianto to lift his feet, one by one. Shoes came off as well as socks. Jack rose and the trousers were hung over the chair as well, while the shoes were set aside, out of the way. With that move Jack broke their gaze and Ianto felt as if he could breathe freely again. At least for a moment. Jack went back down onto his knees and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Ianto's boxers before slowly easing them down over his almost painful erection.

The boxers were left on the floor as Jack leaned forward and buried his face in the crease where thigh and crotch met. Ianto clenched his hands hard at his sides for a moment, then breathed out slowly. Unclenching his hands, he slid them down over Jack's head, letting strands of hair glide between his fingers.

Ianto tightened his hold, getting himself two fistfuls of hair. Pulling Jack's head back a little; he looked down at Jack's dilated pupils and felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through his body.

"Suck me," Ianto told him, his voice coming out surprisingly steady. Jack's lips parted, glistening as his tongue slid out to wet his lips. Ianto held his gaze for a moment, then raised an eyebrow.

One corner of Jack's mouth slowly quirked up. The eyes, however, were still unreadable. Then Jack turned his head, opened his mouth and slid it down over Ianto's erection.

Ianto fought the gasp that threatened to escape him. Jack had centuries of experience and he put it to good use. Ianto loosened his grip and widened his stance a little as Jack's drove him to distractions with his mouth.

Just when he knew he'd have to stop before he lost the upper hand, Ianto forced himself to slide a hand down to hold Jack's chin, fingers tightening around his jaw to still him.

"Stop," Ianto ground out, his voice low and thick. It was surreal to feel Jack's cheeks hollow under his hand as Jack continued as if he hadn't heard him. Ianto tightened the hand still in Jack's hair and pulled back a little, though not too gently. "I said stop!"

Jack's mouth slid off with an obscenely wet pop. Heavy lidded eyes were directed at Ianto and that alone almost made him come. Ianto tugged at Jack's hair again. "Get up, bend over the table," he ordered.

Fighting his arousal, Ianto took a step back and went over to where Jack had dropped his own trousers. Now, if he knew his Captain as well as he should... Ianto hid a grin when he pulled a small tube of what could only be lubrication and a square foil package with a condom from a pocket. Jack might have changed a little since he'd come back, but some things were as constant as the universe itself it seemed.

Ianto took a deep breath and turned back around, almost stumbling as he watched Jack, upper body bent over the table, pale arse in the air. His arms were folded in front of him and his face was buried against them. Ianto used the little time-out to force his own calm. Wouldn't do if he came before time, now would it?

Setting the condom and the tube down on the table where he could easily reach them, Ianto stepped up behind Jack, leaning in and rubbing his cock against Jack's arse. He could feel the shivers going through Jack's body and allowed himself a small smile. This he could handle, even if he had never imagined that Jack would submit to him this easily.

Two hard thrusts and Ianto stepped back, hearing the whimper that escaped Jack. Putting a hand on either arse cheek, Ianto pushed them apart leaning down to blow lightly against the opening.

Jack's shivers increased as did his breathing and Ianto repeated it, over and over. Finally he leaned in even closer and licked at the puckered skin, grinning as Jack cried out. The muscles twitched under his fingers and Ianto blew air against the wet skin, listening to Jack's laboured breathing.

Slipping his tongue back down the crevice, Ianto pushed the tip inside, sealing his lips against the skin. He dug his fingers into the muscles of Jack's arse as the other man writhed under his hold.

"Ianto, please..." Jack's voice cracked.

Ianto pulled back and licked his lips before smacking Jack's arse, hard enough to sting with the flat of his hand. Jack shook violently. "I didn't tell you to talk, did I?"

Jack drew in a deep breath and for a moment Ianto expected him to answer, though it seemed he'd learned his lesson. Shaking his head, Jack breathed heavily.

Ianto leaned down and kissed the reddened skin. Good behaviour should be furthered. Licking the sweaty skin, Ianto slid one hand down to cup Jack's balls, feeling the twitch of Jack's cock as well. With his free hand he reached out and took the lube.

Flip lid. Not the most sensible thing to carry in a pocket in case it came undone, but perfectly suitable for the moment as Ianto uncapped it with a flip of his thumb.

Ianto managed to squeeze the slippery substance out and drop the tube back on the desk. Sliding one finger in, he felt as much as heard the whimper that escaped Jack. He rolled Jack's balls gently in his hand, slipping the thumb against the exposed perineum.

Jack was obviously fighting the urge to push back against the finger that Ianto had pushed in as far as he could. He wondered if Jack had been with anyone since he'd come back. He felt so tight, but then again, Jack was an even happier top than a bottom, so who knew?

Ianto pushed the thoughts from his mind and slid his finger out to this time push two inside. The sound that escaped Jack was indescribable and Ianto bit into his lower lip to keep from coming himself. Focussing on what he was doing, Ianto planted a soft kiss on the small of Jack's back.

Jack sighed and relaxed a little but the noises he made didn't stop, if anything, they increased, coming more freely. Ianto smiled and let go of Jack's balls to slide his hand down a little further, teasing along Jack's shaft.

The moan that escaped Jack shot right through Ianto, who swallowed hard and retaliated by pushing three fingers inside Jack to unerringly find his prostate.

This time Jack nearly howled and Ianto bit into one arse cheek just to let him know that he was still supposed to keep it down. Ianto considered pushing in a fourth finger, but realized that he might not be able to keep himself from coming if he didn't hurry up.

Ianto stopped stroking Jack's cock and pulled his fingers out of Jack as well before grabbing the condom. He listened to Jack's heavy breathing as he fought with the foil package. The fingers of his one hand were slippery with lube and didn't make it all that easy. Finally, though, he managed to get it out. A little lube into the tip and he bit his lower lip as he rolled the condom on.

Squeezing more lube out of the tube, Ianto covered his erection with it and held the tip of his cock against Jack's opening. He could feel the tension in Jack's body as he fought the urge to push back against Ianto, who in turn was fighting his own urge to simply push inside without any regards to Jack's comfort.

Taking a deep breath, Ianto pushed the head inside, slowly letting out his breath again as he slid further and further inside Jack. "God, you're tight, Jack," he whispered. Digging his fingers into Jack's hips, he bit his lower lip and pushed the last way inside in one rough move.

Jack stretched his arms out as he reached down along his sides to grab the edge of the table. Ianto smiled and pulled out, almost all the way before slamming back in.

The growl that escaped Jack rolled through Ianto's body, from head to toe and made his hair stand on ends. Twisting his hips in a slow, gyrating move, Ianto felt Jack's body shake under his as he pushed against Jack's prostate, drawing a long and odd noise from Jack's throat.

"Ianto..." Jack said his name, barely audible and barely recognizable, in a voice that sent an unpleasant shiver down Ianto's spine. For a moment, Ianto wondered what the hell he was doing.

Ianto closed his eyes and stilled his movements. Making his decision, he pulled back out, carefully, and leaned down to plant a kiss on Jack's shoulder.

"Stand up," he said quietly, careful to remove any intonation that would make it a direct order.

Jack did as he was asked but he seemed reluctant to turn around.

Ianto put a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him around. The pain in Jack's eyes wasn't physical in any way and it hit Ianto harder than any punch could have.

"Idiot," he muttered as he reached out and took hold of Jack's head, angling it right before he closed his mouth over Jack's. He wasn't even sure if he'd been talking to himself or to Jack. The kiss was surprisingly sweet and unhurried. Jack's tongue was slick against his own and Ianto was panting by the time they parted.

"It's up to you if we finish this now," Ianto said. His body would kill him for this, but he had made his point, obviously, and it wasn't as if his cock was unacquainted with his right hand.

Jack's breath was hot against his lips and for a long moment, neither of them moved. Then Jack closed his eyes and kissed Ianto. It was every bit as sweet as before, though it quickly turned wetter and became the invitation Ianto had hoped for.

This time Jack was the one to pull back, still staring at him. There was still no smirk, but Jack was smiling, just a little bit and this time it reached his eyes, something Ianto hadn't seen in a long time. Taking a step back, Jack pushed himself up onto the table, making sure he was in the middle of it before he lay down. He pulled up his feet and placed them flat against the table top, his thighs apart as an open invitation, his cock hard and flush against his abdomen.

Ianto closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that this visual would get him through any sucktastic day in the future. Taking a deep breath, he hoisted himself up onto the table, positioning himself between Jack's thighs.

The table top was cold against his knees, but Ianto still stopped, sat back on his heels and stared down at Jack. Gently he lifted Jack's legs, pushing them up over his shoulders.

"You okay?" Ianto asked, gently stroking Jack's thighs.

"Oh yeah, better than I've been in ages," Jack said, a ghost of the usual cocky smile making a quick appearance.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ianto whispered as he pushed back inside Jack, though this time it was one, long and slow glide.

"Ohhhhh, yeah," Jack moaned, his eyes sliding shut to only be forced open a moment later, as if he was reluctant to let Ianto out of his sight.

Ianto held onto Jack's thighs and leaned forward, pushing Jack's legs up and in close against his chest. Even though the position had to be uncomfortable for Jack and Ianto's knees wouldn't be thanking him later either, the kiss it earned him from Jack once he dipped his head down was incinerating and mind blowing and worth a little discomfort.

Jack's hands came up to hold onto Ianto's head and the kiss went on, for a moment putting the urge to move on the backburner. When Jack finally let go and let his hands slide down over Ianto's shoulders, there was barely any blue visible in his eyes.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was low and gravelly.

"Yeah?" Ianto felt out of breath and his balls were all but burning with the need for release and his cock was throbbing a beat in time with his pulse, waiting for him to finally move.

"Fuck me," Jack said, his voice dropping impossibly and smoothening, giving Ianto the visual of rich, dark chocolate.

"Yes, sir," Ianto said cheekily, feeling his mouth widening and his lips curling up to reveal a toothy grin.

Ianto moved, pulled out a little, slid back in, repeated it, moving faster with Jack's hands on his arms stroking, urging him.

This time they moved in perfect unison and oh, how Ianto had missed this. It was all the good memories of sex from before Jack had left, mixed with something in Jack's eyes he'd never seen before, but something that made his blood run faster and hotter and his chest constrict.

Rolling his hips as he slid in and out, Ianto felt his balls tightening with his release, a warning that tingled through Ianto's body. He lifted the hand still sticky with lube up from the table top and grabbed Jack's cock, fisting it in time with each of his thrusts.

Jack's fingers were digging painfully into his upper arms, but Ianto didn't care. He moaned and thrust shallowly as he came, trying to ride it out. One of Jack's hands came down to wrap around Ianto's, moving his hand up and down Jack's cock a little faster, a little tighter.

Semen spurted out and Ianto watched with lightly parted lips as it covered his and Jack's hands, making the slide even easier. Ianto's own thrusts had stilled and he finally came to a rest, still buried inside Jack, but rapidly softening.

Ianto leaned down for another slow and wet kiss. When he pulled back a little, Jack's hand let go of his and a finger smeared semen onto his lower lip. Ianto licked if off and scrunched up his nose when he could taste some of the lube. Still, he willingly licked Jack's finger clean as well, never for a second letting his gaze drop from Jack's.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look?" Jack ground out. He looked as if he was considering another round and the twitch under Ianto's hand told him it might not be at all impossible.

Ianto decided it was a rhetoric question not meant to be answered, but he still felt his cheeks heat with the words. Holding onto the condom, Ianto slid out of Jack, letting his legs slide from his shoulders. Pulling it off and knotting the open end of the condom, Ianto leaned a little to the side and flicked it aside for it to land in the bin.

"Nice shot," Jack said, laughter in his voice.

Ianto turned back and laid himself out on top of Jack. The air was fairly cool, but Jack's body was a furnace against his front and Ianto put his head down on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back," he finally said, nuzzling against Jack's neck.

Jack's arms had slid up to encircle Ianto's waist and now they tightened around him. "I'm glad to _be_ back," Jack said quietly.

Ianto smiled but didn't answer that. There wasn't really an answer to that comment anyway. Jack might not stay forever, but Ianto believed him on this one.

"I'll kick your arse from here to London and back if you ever pull such a disappearing act again - without letting us know that you're okay," Ianto said conversationally.

Jack's chuckle rolled through the chest under Ianto and Ianto closed his eyes, revelling both in the feel of the vibration as well as the sound. "So," Jack said quietly. "What do we do now?"

"Well," Ianto said haltingly. "We can either stay like this and give the team something to gossip over, or we could clean up, delete the CCTV entry of this and go to bed... or..." Ianto trailed off.

"Or?" Jack's voice was barely audible, his breath warm against Ianto's head. One of Jack's hands was now resting on the small of Ianto's back while the other was stroking the back of his neck.

"Or we wipe the table, copy the CCTV before we delete it, and we bring it back to my place." Ianto held his breath for a moment.

Jack was quiet for a moment, then a bark of laughter escaped him. "Ianto! Please tell me I'm the only one who gets to see this dirty side of you!"

Ianto felt his face burn, but he couldn't help but laughing. "What can I say? You have that effect on me."

"I'm all for the latter," Jack mumbled. "I'm sure if we put the Hub on automatic, leave a note for the others, we can allow ourselves to stay in tomorrow morning, come into work after noon."

"Well, if the boss is okay with it," Ianto said nuzzling against Jack's neck, then shivered. It was rapidly becoming a little too cold in the room.

"You do the CCTV," Jack said. "Don't forget the copy," he mumbled hotly as he tilted Ianto's head up for a searing kiss. "I'll write a note, wipe the table down and make sure the boss is okay with us making a late appearance tomorrow."

Ianto licked his lips and grinned. "It's always good to have an in with the guy who runs the place."

Jack laughed and slapped Ianto's arse playfully. "You've definitely got an in with the boss."

**The End**


End file.
